Embodiments provided herein generally relate to multimode vehicular navigation control, and particularly to systems and methods for providing a plurality of functional modes and control modes to a vehicle to enhance vehicle performance.
Many warehouse environments utilize one or more forklifts and/or other vehicles for moving products into, out of, and within the warehouse. Accordingly, many current solutions utilize a vehicle operator to determine which products need to be moved and to where the products should be moved. While the vehicle operators may be capable of sufficiently navigating the vehicle to perform the desired tasks, the vehicle operators represent a significant cost to moving goods through a warehouse. As such, many current solutions provide semi-automated and/or fully automated operation of the vehicle. While such operation changes can provide different controls for the vehicle, oftentimes, automatic operation of the vehicle may still be difficult.